


Keep Quiet

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want to go without his nightly Sammy fix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

Sam was nearly asleep when he heard the faint creak of his door opening and closing. A minute later, the mattress dipped and shifted under him. A cool wash of air drifted beneath the sheet, followed immediately afterward by a warm body molding around his back and a warmer hand sliding over his stomach. "Hey, you awake?" a hoarse voice whispered.  
  
The hand started to move down, and Sam caught it just before it slipped under his pants. "Dean, we can't!" he hissed, shivering when Dean just bit his neck in response. Dean sneaking into his bed was nothing new - they'd been doing it for almost two years now, ever since Sam turned sixteen, but they'd never risked getting caught like this before. "Dad... w-we can't..."  
  
"Shhh," Dean hushed him softly. "We can... we just have to be quiet." He licked a stripe up Sam's neck to his ear. "You can do that for me, right Sammy?" he whispered. "You can keep quiet, can't you?"  
  
Sam nodded, and bit back a whimper when Dean's teeth closed gently on his ear. He was already hard, had been hard since Dean first climbed into the bed, so it was a relief when Dean pushed his pajama bottoms down, the thin material snagging briefly on his erection before it was shoved off. He heard Dean shifting around behind him, and when a slick hand wrapped around his dick and squeezed, he couldn't quite hold back the soft sound that burst from his throat.  
  
Thankfully, Dean didn't make him wait before he started jerking him off with long, slow strokes. He was pressed up against Sam's back, and Sam could feel the hot length of his brother's cock sliding against his ass as Dean moved, tiny little thrusts that teased him with the possibility of more. Sam shivered and pressed back against him, briefly wondering if it would be worth the risk to be able to feel Dean inside him. Dean seemed to read his mind, because he whispered, "Could you be quiet if I fucked you, Sammy?"  
  
Sam bit his lip and shook his head. It was going to be hard enough not to moan and beg the way he usually did as it was; he'd never make it if he had Dean's dick hammering into his prostate. Dean scraped his teeth over Sam's shoulder and tightened his grip, working him with a smooth twist of his wrist. Pleasure sizzled up his spine with every stroke, but he fought to keep still. This bed was better than some of the ones he'd had, but it was still old enough to creak and groan if they got too rambunctious, and somehow he doubted Dad would buy their default excuse of 'wrestling around' this late at night.  
  
Minutes slid by with only the slick sound of wet hand on wetter skin to mark them, the sound magnified by the lack of any other noise to disguise it. Sam had never had to be quiet like this before, never had to work this hard to keep the sighs and moans that Dean usually drew from him so easily at bay, and he wasn't sure if it was the challenge of holding back or the possibility that they might actually get caught, but it combined to make him achingly hard. He could feel Dean's dick sliding wetly against his ass, precome dampening his skin, and knew that it was having a similar effect on his brother. As odd as it was for Sam to be quiet, it was stranger still for Dean, who usually grunted and spewed all sorts of dirty words and filthy promises.  
  
Dean began to stroke him faster, the wet slurp of his hand on Sam's dick obscenely loud in the still darkness of the bedroom. Sam panted softly, his breath and the thud of his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he drew closer and closer to the point of no return. "Dean," he whispered, "Dean, I'm gonna -"  
  
"Shhh, come for for me, Sammy," Dean purred in his ear, and that was it. He was gone, his dick jumping in Dean's grasp as he came, spurting over his brother's fingers in long gushes. Dean made a low sound, and Sam could feel him shudder against him as he ground out his own orgasm against his ass, come shooting out over his lower back. He was going to be a mess in the morning, but he didn't care.  
  
For a little while, they lay together in a sticky tangle, breathing slowly returning to normal. When Dean kissed his shoulder and slowly shifted away from him, Sam caught his breath at the wash of cool air over his back and bit back a plea for Dean to stay. He'd gotten used to falling asleep with Dean beside him after they fucked, but they couldn't do that now. Dad got up too early to risk it, especially since Sam tended to sleep like the dead after sex.  
  
Dean seemed to sense his disappointment, because he kissed him and whispered, "I'll make it up to you, promise. After Dad leaves again, I'll spend the whole weekend fucking you until you scream." He pulled Sam's pajama bottoms up, kissed him again, and slipped back out into the darkness, leaving Sam alone in his bed again. But at least this time he could fall asleep in a bed that smelled comfortingly of Dean and sex, and know there was more to come soon.


End file.
